Think Twice
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Sasuke'd better think twice before he touches Itachi's girl. At Konoha's Winter Masquerade Ball, Itachi has finally had enough. ItachixSakura versus SasukexSakura. Based on the song "Think Twice" by Eve 6.


**"Think Twice" **

_When all is said and done and dead_

_Does he love you the way that I do?_

_Breathing in lightning, tonight's for fighting_

_I feel the hurt, so physical.._

He twirled her around under his arm, chuckling. She giggled herself, her heels clicking on the floor as she stepped. Her jade eyes glanced at him as they smoothly danced, the black and red masquerade mask surrounding her eyes and covering the bridge of her nose sparkling under the tall chandeliers. His own mask was black and red. His deep, onyx orbs gazed at her, taking in her demure, exotic features.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around no more.._

"You look so beautiful tonight," he commented softly, and she smiled as they danced swiftly across the marble floor. They surpassed many of the other couples in grace and beauty, and they were the center of attention. They laughed and carried on, enjoying each other's comany, until the double doors to the grand ballroom swung open. Many couples continued to dance, but all spared a glance towards the doors to see who was making their entrance.

Itachi Uchiha's eyes narrowed dangerously at the recognition of the person entering the dance.

His eyes narrowed even more as he saw Tsunade chatter happily to the man.

They turned into slits when he saw Tsunade point in their direction.

"Close your eyes," he murmured into his date's ear, hoping desperately that she hadn't caught sight of the man already. He hadn't planned on _him _being there. Seeing that she'd done as he told her, a curious grin on her petite face, he buried his face into her neck, praying to kami that he wouldn't approach them. He took in her sweet scent, drowning in her as he swept her across the dance floor.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around no more.._

"Itachi, is everything alright?" she asked from his shoulder, her voice concerned.

"Fine," he said, voice low. He pulled her closer, keeping her tightly to him. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, and his heart iced over. He frowned, lifting his head from her neck and turning a cold face to look his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha in the face. He held Sakura close to him, arms about her protectively. He knew Sakura wouldn't deny Sasuke; he knew she'd always love him.

"May I cut in?" Sasuke asked, face full of pride.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked up, in surprise.

Itachi strained to keep his voice calm. ".. Of course."

And so the elder Uchiha once again watched as his brother took his fianc͚̓ée away from him, twirling about the dance floor. His brows furrowed and he grit his teeth, turning and striding to the punch bowl. He knew someone had spiked the punch, but he figured he was going to need a slight buzz for what was going to come.

He stood there and sipped the alcoholic punch he'd poured as he watched his sibling woo his lover.

_She spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough by now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out.._

"So he did come, un." Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was his best friend, Deidara beside him. Itachi only grit his teeth; he knew that if he said something it would only make his mood worse.

"Want to go beat the little bitch to a pulp, yeah?" Deidara grinned, eyes filled with murderous glee.

"You're too quick to fight, Deidara," Itachi murmured, scowling. "Sakura would hate me if I hurt him."

"She's _your_ girl, Itachi, hm," Deidara shrugged. "Aren't you going to fight for her? The only way you're going to keep guys, especially youre brother off of her, is if you make it know that she's _yours,_ un."

"I'm not a violent person, Deidara," Itachi frowned more.

".. How long have you waited for her?" Deidara asked.

_Wait till the day you finally see_

_I've been waiting here patiently_

_Crossing my fingers and my T's_

_You're crying on my shoulder, begging please.._

"Six years.." Itachi looked down at the floor. He remembered when he first tried to tell her of his feelings; it was hard for him, because she still loved Sasuke.

_~::;~ "Hello." Itachi approached the pink-haired beauty, walking alongside her._

_"Oh, Itachi-san." She smiled at him. "How are you?"_

_"Better, now," he replied quietly, glancing at her. "Happy birthday."_

_She looked up at him, surprised._

_"It is your birthday today, no?" he raised a fine, black eyebrow. "Sixteen, now?"_

_"I-It is," she bit her lip. "How did you know?"_

_He only smiled slightly, looking around. The wind blew his bangs into his face gently. "What are you doing walking alone?"_

_"Well, Sasuke-kun didn't want to get any ramen with me, and I didn't feel like going home, so.."_

_".. Here you are." he finished for her._

_"Yeah," she smiled lightly._

_"My little brother may not be hungry, but I am," he said. "How about I treat you to ramen?"_

_She smiled wider, turning pink. "I'd like that." ~;::~_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around no more.._

Itachi opened his eyes, a new fire burning in them. _'She IS mine.. All mine..'_

"Don't wait up, Deidara." Itachi said, his gaze not moving from the figures of his little brother and his fiancée. He made his way through couples, shoving Naruto, Sasori, Konan, Kiba, TenTen, Lee, and many others out of the way. His lips were curved into a snarl.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around, come around no more.._

Itachi tapped on Sasuke shoulder, and he stopped dancing, looking at him in annoyance.

"Let go of my fiancée." Itachi growled.

Sasuke grip on Sakura tightened, and he let a smug smirk cross his face. "I haven't done a thing to her." he said.

"You ignored her and pushed her away all your fucking life, while I showed her what it was like to love!" Itachi hissed loudly, getting closer to his brother. Sasuke let the pink-haired woman to go stand taller, showing Itachi that he wasn't afraid.

_Cause she spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

"She loves me more that she ever will you, and you need to get over it and get lost." Sasuke retorted.

_I've said enough_

_Enough right now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

"You treated her like dirt!" Itachi roared. "You're NOT reaping the benefits of _my_ efforts!!"

Sasuke went to respond, but Itachi's fist raised and he slugged Sasuke in the jaw. This sent the younger Uchiha to the floor, in pain. All dancing stopped and a few people gasped. Sakura was in tears.

_What is it you really want?_

_I'm tired of asking!_

_You come wasted.._

Itachi looked at her, eyes weary. He was panting slightly. "Sakura.." he said quietly. "I need to know if I'm wasting my time."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Itachi, I - "

"You son of a bitch.." Itachi heard Sasuke say. He looked to see him struggling to his feet, holding his chin. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "You don't deserve Sakura any more than I do.." Sasuke spat some blood onto the floor. "You fucking murderer..!"

Itachi winced. That was the worst blow Sasuke could have delivered, worse than any physical blow he could have thrown at him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelped, eyes filled with tears.

"Shut up, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "This is between _me_ and _him!"_

Itachi glared at his brother. "That's the past, Sasuke. That's not useable ammo for your argument.."

"Oh really?!" A maniacal grin spread across the younger Uchiha's face. "You murdered our entire family!! You're a murderer, a criminal! You don't deserve love! You don't deserve _LIFE!__"_

Itachi scowled. "You know why I did what I did, and you know that was you just said is not true."

"Sakura, come," Sasuke commanded, holding his hand out. "You're going with me."

Sakura, eyes wide with sadness and horror, ran and hid behind Itachi, who held his arms out protectively. "You're not touching her." he growled.

Sasuke snarled. "How _dare_ you try to take what's mine.."

_When I showed up and he was there_

_I tried my best to grin and bear_

_And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street_

_And as we speak, I'm going down.._

Itachi's eyes filled with a rage no one had seen from him before; hs hands were clenched in anger. "She's not yours, nor will she ever be yours!! She's not some toy you can use for a while, then throw away!"

He was out of breath, teeth gritted. "Little brother, I've stood by and let you mess around with my fiancée for so long, because I knew that if I didn't allow her to see you that it would break her heart. I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore."

"We'll see about that!!" Sasuke yelled.

_Cause she spreads her love_

_She burns me up_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

_I've said enough_

_Enough right now_

_I can't let go_

_I can't get out_

Itachi's fist slammed into Sasuke's face.

_Think twice before you touch my girl!_

The fight ensued.

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn!_

Sasuke threw a punch and Itachi leaned back, narrowly missing it. He then went to trip his brother.

_Think twice before you touch my girl!_

Sasuke jumped, and grabbed Itachi's hair. Itachi grit his teeth, head held back in a rather degrading way. The elder Uchiha was on his knees. Sasuke leaned down to whisper into Itachi's ear, ".. Got you now." He smirked.

"... Got your FUCKING nose!!" Itachi roared, and jabbed his fingers into Sasuke's eyes while using two fingers to twist his nose, breaking it. Screeching in pain, Sasuke let him go.

_Come around, come around, NO.. MORE!_

Itachi got up and spun himself around, his foot going right into Sasuke's gut. The younger Uchiha flew back and knocked into a few of the crowd watching the scene.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the BURN!_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

"Think twice before you touch my girl," Itachi panted, chest heaving. "Little brother."

Sasuke groaned, barely conscious.

Itachi turned to Sakura and held out his hand. She took it, biting her lip, and he pulled her into him. He cupped her chin and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers softly. Her arms wound about his neck and their eyes closed, the spectators beginning to cheer. Sasuke was held up by Naruto, who looked down at the bloody mess that was the Uchiha's face, mortified.

After giving her a long, steamy kiss, Itachi swept his rosette lover into his arms bridal-style and carried her to the doors of the ballroom.

Konoha's Winter Masquerade Ball continued without them, but they didn't care. They had each other, and that was all they needed.

Itachi smiled as Sakura kissed at his neck. He was rid of his brother, and he knew that Sasuke wouldn't be bothering Sakura anymore; not as long as he was around.

_Come around, come around.. No more_


End file.
